A Date?
by DaBoyz99
Summary: Shinji Ikari goes on a date with Asuka, however there are unexpected twists and turns. Meanwhile Misato gets a visit from Kaji. WARNING: this contains smut and lewdness


A Date?

It was a cloudy morning in Tokyo three, the light tried to peek through the clouds but it couldn't and so the morning was illuminated with light while the sky remained dark. Shinji Ikari made his way out of the shower and dried himself off. He put on his boxer briefs and a light blue shirt and navy pants. Today was a special day for Shinji. Nerv shut down once a month so that the staff could have a day off and could recuperate and today was one of those days. A week ago he had planned on spending the day reading manga and shit posting with kensuke and toji, and perhaps quickscoping some weak ass n00bs on cod. But yesterday Asuka had approached him and asked him (not so nicely) if he wanted to accompany her to lunch and bowling as her male escort. Shinji had begrudgingly accepted the offer since he wanted a chance to get to know her better and because he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. As he was just starting to brush his teeth he heard a bang on the door and a shriek exclaiming, "Hurry the fuck up you retard how long does it take you in there!?" It was Asuka's voice and he smiled to himself as he rinsed and spit into the sink. He opened the door and was greeted with a fist to his face. Apparently Asuka was going to bang on the door right as he opened it. "Hmph serves you right you idiot! If you didn't take so long that wouldn't have happened." She then shoved past him and slammed the door beginning her morning routine.

Shinji proceeded to the living room where Misato stood, clad only in shorts and a sports bra. She was on the phone and while he was making himself a bowl of cereal he overheard her say, "Oh yes please come on over the kids will be gone…" there was a brief pause, "You know you haven't changed a day since college… I hope your proficiencies in bed haven't changed a-" she was cut off when she turned around and saw Shinji standing only feet away, her tone went from flirtatious to nervous and she said, "as well as when you installed that mattress into my house a few years ago. Anyway Mr. MATTRESS DELIVERY MAN I am busy I got to go." She hung up and smiled at Shinji and said, "sorry I was just on the phone with the mattress delivery man." Shinji gave her a skeptical look and said while raising an eyebrow, "but you sleep on the floor Misato." She quickly retorted, "Well I decided to change and get a bed." Shinji continued saying, "right… I didn't know Kaji-san was a mattress delivery man." Misato scowled at him and stuck out her tongue. She said, "anyway what are you and Asuka going to do on your date?" Shinji had a shocked expression and said, "It's not a date!" Misato gave a and said, "oh yea and I'm totally going to get a mattress today too." Shinji said, "alright go to hell Misato. Anyway, we are going to go bowling." she responded, "oh that should be fun, just remember Shinji, if you're going to do it, use protection." she then handed him some money and said, "here is some money to go and buy condoms at the 100 yen store if you need to." Feeling thoroughly grossed out, Shinji exclaimed, "thanks mom… but that's disgusting I don't see her that way and it's quite obvious she doesn't see me that way." Misato said, "all the same just take the money anyway."

Just as Misato had said that the bathroom door opened and Asuka emerged wearing a cute red dress. She approached the two and looked at Shinji and said, "Well, what the hell are you waiting for let's go!" Shinji gave misato a "help me" look and started walking towards the door with Asuka. "You two have fun!" Misato yelled, Asuka replied, "with this one that will be quite a challenge." The two then exited. With the two gone, Misato whipped out her phone and speed dialed Kaji. As the phone rang she whispered to herself, "please pick up, please pick up." as soon as she was about to give up Kaji picked up the phone and she said relieved, "oh thank goodness I thought you wouldn't pick up. Sorry about earlier Shinji was there so I had to keep it PG he can be such a little shit sometimes. Now where were we…?"

Asuka and Shinji exited the apartment complex and made their way to the bowling alley. Shinji broke the silence and said, "Asuka you look very nice today." she scowled at him and said, "thanks but you look like shit couldn't you at least have worn a collared shirt?" Shinji frowned. Just as they were a few blocks away, it began to rain profusely. Asuka said, "aw shit it's raining. Well… let's just go in here until it stops." She motioned to the new coffee store, Urban Brew coffee. They went in and were confronted with the good smell of a coffee shop. Shinji said, "do you want something from here?" as he approached the counter. Asuka had stated that she wanted a venti caramel frappuccino because she's a basic ass white girl. Shinji made his way to the counter and he looked up and gasped. Behind the counter was Rei Ayanami, wearing 3d movie glasses without the lens and a beanie. "Welcome to Urban Brew may I take your order?" she softly said. Shinji said, "I didn't know you worked here Ayanami." She blushed and said, "There are many things Ikari doesn't know about me." Shinji said, "Anyway can I please get a venti caramel frappuccino and a tall black coffee?" She took his order and completed the transaction. She made his coffee and when they were complete she called out their names. On Shinji's coffee his name was written with hearts for the dots of the i's on Asuka's there was a frowny face next to her name.

As Asuka got her coffee and noticed that she was furious. "What the hell does this mean who made this?" Then she spotted Rei and grew red and said, "You!" she walked over towards the counter but Shinji grabbed her arm to stop her and said, "stop Asuka you're causing a scene!" Asuka burst into tears and looked back at Shinji and said, "Are you just going to let wonder girl here humiliate me in front of everyone!? What kind of friend are you!?" She then stormed out of the building with the entire store watching. Shinji followed suit and chased after her and caught up with her about half a block down at a bus station where she was sitting on the bench sobbing. As he approached her she said, "Why are you here just go back to wonder girl since she loves you so much." Distraught Shinji said, "no Asuka I can't just leave you here like this. Why were you so upset? You acted really over the top for a frowny face." Her crying subsided at this point and she scowled at him and said, "I didn't over react at all. She had it coming for trying to pick a fight with me. She thinks she can disrespect me at NERV and in public. Well she doesn't know who she's dealing with. And besides, trying to steal my boyfriend away from me? Who does she think she is?" Shinji was taken aback, his throat felt dry and his face felt hot. "When you said your boyfriend who did you mean?" She started getting angry at him and said, "You of course you idiot! Why else would we be on this date?" Just then a full range of emotions hit Shinji. Then he stopped and realized they were both soaking. He looked at her and said, "Asuka you're soaking… let's go home and get cleaned up."

The pair made their way back to the apartment complex and they got into their apartment. Shinji noticed an extra pair of large men's shoes. They heard some banging as they got into the living area Shinji noticed the banging was coming from his room as well as moans and some "daddy yes!" thrown in as well. As it occurred to Shinji that Kaji and Misato were having sex in his room he felt like he threw up just a little in his mouth. He turned to Asuka and said, "I think Misato is using my room can I chill in yours?" upon realizing what he meant by "using" she agreed and got into the bathroom to take a shower. Shinji sat on Asuka's bed and his mind was racing. "All this time Asuka saw me as a boyfriend." It explained why she always wore make up around him and dressed provocatively. Asuka emerged wearing only a bra and panties. Shinji was shocked and looked away and said, "don't worry Asuka I didn't see anything." He felt a hand on his arm and asuka moved his hand from his eyes. She was smiling and said, "its ok to look Shinji it's just the human body." Shinji felt all red again and Asuka sat down beside him. "You have seen a naked girl before, right?" Shinji shook his head, Asuka sighed and took her bra off. Shinji yelped and looked away. Asuka chuckled and put his hand on her breast. "Like what you feel Ikari?" An audible "YEEEESSSSSSS!" came from the adjoining room and the two laughed. Shinji said, "Could I see more please?" and she once again sighed and stood to remove her panties revealing a completely shaved vagina. Shinji's head felt like it was on fire and he was sporting an erection. Asuka kissed him and they made out. They took a break and she said, "I love you Shinji. I love being together with you and I'm glad you're my boyfriend." Shinji said, "I never knew I thought you hated me." She said, "Boys are so clueless. I take my anger out on you because I know that the people you love continue to love you no matter what. Also today I was so jealous of Ayanami I thought she was going to steal you away from me and that terrified me." They proceeded then to make love. With both of them being virgins they shared many laughs as they tried to figure out how to operate a condom and Shinji thought it was cute how Asuka's face got all scrunched up on the first penetration. After it was all said and done they held each other in their arms and slept.

After waking up from his nap and seeing a naked Asuka fast asleep he grinned and quietly got out of bed so as not to wake her. He went into the kitchen where he was greeted with a half naked Misato, wearing one of Kaji's shirts that was too big for her and panties. She smiled and said, "looks like that money came in handy after all." Shinji frowned and said, "yea no thanks to you it was so weird buying them at the store I had to buy so many decoy items to fool Asuka. Anyway did you get your mattress delivered?" He laughed as he said the last part of his sentence. Misato stated matter-of-factly, "Yes I did and it was a king size which was a little too big for my room if you know what I mean." She laughed as Shinji nearly threw up in his mouth. He said, "yea save the bragging for ritsuko and the pit crew I gotta go take a leak."

The day continued uneventfully and Asuka and Shinji began a budding and beautiful romance.

The End


End file.
